


Play, Fore and Role

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [214]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Foreplay, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Roleplay, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/18/19: “loose, shelter, trace”Just silliness. Married Stiles's and Derek's improvisational roleplay/foreplay,  with weird title.





	Play, Fore and Role

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/18/19: “loose, shelter, trace”
> 
> Just silliness. Married Stiles's and Derek's improvisational roleplay/foreplay, with weird title.

“Oh no,” Stiles cried theatrically. “A werewolf’s on the loose in my home! Wherever shall a poor lamb like me find shelter now?”

From their bedroom door’s other side he heard, “Stiles, let me in.”

“Or you’ll huff and you’ll puff and you’ll _blow_ —?”

Flinging the door open, nobody was there.

At the sound of the window rising Stiles whirled around to see Derek tumbling in.

“Intruder alert! Intruder alert!” he shouted, batting at his husband with a pillow.

“Gonna eat you up, leave no trace of you,” Derek growled.

“Ooh,” Stiles squealed leaping into Derek’s arms. “Dinner is _served!”_


End file.
